A transformer has become an essential electronic component for voltage regulation into required voltages for various kinds of electric appliances. Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic exploded view of a conventional transformer disclosed in for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,817 is illustrated. The transformer 1 of FIG. 1 principally includes a winding frame member 10, a primary winding coil (not shown), multiple conductive pieces 12 and a magnetic core assembly 13. The winding frame member 10 includes a tube structure 101, a first partition plate 102 and a second partition plate 103. The first partition plate 102 is parallel with second partition plate 103. A winding section 104 is defined between the first partition plate 102, the second partition plate 103 and the external surface of the tube structure 101. In addition, bending pieces 105 and 106 are extended from both edges of the first partition plate 102 and the second partition plate 103, respectively. Accordingly, two guiding slots 107 are formed on opposite sides of the winding frame member 10 for accommodating corresponding conductive pieces 12 therein. The magnetic core assembly 13 includes a first magnetic part 131 and a second magnetic part 132. Each conductive piece 12 is a U-shaped copper piece and includes a hollow portion 121 facing the winding member 121. After the conductive pieces 12 are received in the guiding slots 107 and fixed onto the winding frame member 10, the conductive pieces 12 are electrically connected to a circuit board (not shown).
The conductive piece 12 of the transformer 1 is a one-loop structure. Although the one-loop conductive piece 12 may reduce the overall volume of the transformer 1, there are still some drawbacks. For example, the process of winding the coil is complicated because the conductive pieces 12 need to be accommodated within the guiding slots 107. In addition, the system board should have corresponding trace pattern for making electrical connection between these two conductive pieces 12. As a consequence, the power loss is increased and the components of the transformer are increased. Under this circumstance, the circuitry of the system board becomes more complicated.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the conventional method, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a conductive winding module and a transformer having such a conductive winding module.